


The Office Next-Door

by Kashimalin



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Budding Love, Other, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimalin/pseuds/Kashimalin
Summary: You work at a law firm in a small office complex. Sometimes, you hear the sound of a violin coming through the wall.
Relationships: Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	The Office Next-Door

**Author's Note:**

> Belphie’s detective card didn’t come home, which I was really sad about! (I did so many pulls…) so this is my tribute to the detective series. Maybe it will come back one day!

The private detective, Lucifer, had left his office at 3:07pm.

You knew, because you had looked at the clock when you heard him leave and watched him walk by the open door of your boss’s law firm. He offered a wave as he walked by, which you gladly returned with a smile as you watched him descend the staircase down into the foyer.

Because his departure meant you would get a treat from the office next door. 

It didn’t take long for his assistant, Belphegor, to get his instrument out this time. Within minutes, you heard the lovely sound of a violin. Long, rich notes soon turned into what you believed to be exercises and scales, growing in shape and color with each rise and fall.

And when he moved to his music… that was the best part of all. It had its stops and starts, complex lines played often enough to memorize, the occasional curse sprinkled in, other sections slow and sonorous that sounded like they were coming from a concert hall. 

The volume was dim, muffled by the wall that separated you both and the door acoustics of this outdated, half-empty office complex, but you cherished every second of it. The rest of the workday passed by quickly. 

When the clock read five, you stood from your desk, gathering up your coat and belongings while your boss breezed out the door, saying something about an early dinner meeting. You scarcely get the chance to respond before the door is swinging shut behind them, and you hear their footsteps descend the stairs.

A sign that you are alone on this floor. You locked the door behind you and walked the few steps down, eyes trailing over the familiar lettering on the office next door. 

_Lucifer Mars, Private Eye._

The door had never listed Belphegor’s name. Part of you wondered if he minded at all. Leaning against the wall, you listened happily to the music, hearing the dramatic conclusion to the piece he had been working on all evening.

When it ended with a fantastic flourish, the spell was broken. Part of you thought you should leave – Belphegor would sometimes do his work after practicing, and you would only get in the way. Oddly grateful for your consistent hours, you pushed off the wall and turned to leave.

Then the door clicked open, and you spun around to see a familiar face peering out at you. When he caught sight of you, the door opened a little wider.

“You were listening again, weren’t you? Weirdo.” His comments were at odds with the smile on his face, prompting you to smile back. “Instead of being a stalker, you could just knock like a normal person if you want to come inside.”

“I don’t need to come inside, though. You know I’m happy listening to you play from the office.”

“It’s better in person. If you’re going to listen to me play, you should just come in.”

“And ruin the precious practice time you get? You’re the one who said you can’t practice at home because your brothers are too annoying.”

Belphegor sighed irritably. “Whatever. Anyway, wait here. I need to put my instrument away.”

The door suddenly slammed shut again. You frowned, wishing he had explained himself – until he came out again and locked the office behind him.

“Let’s go. Lucifer said he doesn’t need me on this next case, so I have the evening off.” He kept talking as he strode past you and headed for the stairwell. “Do you like sushi?”

“What? Hey, hang on!” You scrambled to follow, descending the stairs behind him. “I like plenty of things, but—”

“Then you should come with me. I know a few great places around here. I’m starving.”

“I was going to just cook dinner at home.”

“Too much effort.” He stopped suddenly at the bottom of the stairs. You nearly crashed into him as he turned around, smiling up at you. “I’d rather save my energy for other things when we get to your place. Would saying ‘my treat’ tempt you enough?”

“… You’re awful,” you muttered, but that only made him chuckle as he walked out again, not waiting for you to catch up. “Wait! I never said yes!”

“That look on your face was a ‘yes’ enough.”


End file.
